Metallics
by Kira Redbane
Summary: I made a sort of crossover with a well known fandom, but not in the way you might think. Yes, it is an OC story, but I promise it is not some girl trying to get into Warren's pants. Just read and I think you will like this.
1. Chapter 1

_**Why, hello, readers. This is an OC, yes, but not one that will fall in love with Warren or anything. I just thought that what popped into my mind would be an interesting change to the story. I won't say too much about it because I don't want to spoil it but it's a change from all of the female characters attempting to get into Warren's pants. He is my favorite character but the person I am putting in here will probably be his best friend….I'm rambling. Anyway, if you find the little information I gave you intriguing, please, read on. By the way, I have absolutely no idea where Maxville is supposed to be located, so nothing specific will be mentioned. Oh, and Vati is German for father. Other languages (most likely German) with be [in these parenthesis type things and italics since most people reading this will probably be English and it would be too much for translations and stuff.]**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are recognizable. I only own my main character.**_

_**I will not be including this disclaimer in any following chapters.**_

Sky High.

School for the super powered, super jacked-on-hormones kids of heroes.

It sounds like a badly thought up joke.

If someone told you that tomorrow you were going to get on a bus that takes off like a rocket with the destination being a floating school, you would wonder what they had been smoking recently.

That is what I asked my Vati when he told me.

He hadn't found it very funny, but neither had I when I realized he was completely serious.

It was especially unfunny when he decided he needed to escort me to my new school. He said it was to see how things had changed and possibly make fun of some old guy he called Boomer. I know it's really him making sure I actually get there instead of skipping. It would have been a definite possibility otherwise and he knows that.

Okay, so I admit that I knew vaguely what Sky High was before he told me. I understood that was where he had graduated from and where he had met his best friends and my mother. While I had only known one of them personally, the others –including my mother- I had never met before. I had found Vati's old yearbooks when I was younger, with the black and white photos, ugly fashions and tons of well-wishing signers. I had immediately identified his friend Barron Battle –it was hard not too when you knew him and his face as well as I did. I still look through them from time to time, wondering which face I skim over is my mother's, which faces belong to his friends.

My Vati has this glare that is so frightening I once saw a man wet himself under the force of it. While I know the effect it has on others, it doesn't faze me in the slightest. He is currently attempting to use it to hurry me in my packing. As said before, he has decided that he will accompany me on my journey from Westchester to Maxville. I still don't see the point of sending me from one school for the super powered to another, but then again, I'm not included in executive decisions despite being the son of the headmaster's husband. I suppose the almost-fight-to-the-death that occurred between another student and I could be the motive. I stand by it being entirely his fault, and it was.

The large metal safe sends a soothing hum through me as I endeavor to shove as much as I can into it. Sending my hand out in an otherwise odd gesture, I use my inherited power over metal and magnetic fields to lower the safe onto its back. I immediately begin stuffing again, and, with this new angle and advantage, manage to make everything fit_._ The door closes with only minimal resistance and then suddenly my life is packed away and ready to move. It's a disconcerting feeling, but I get over it soon and look expectantly to my father.

Vati twitches his first two fingers up and the safe lifts from the floor and begins to float out of the door. I watch him as he follows it down the hall reserved for family and to the stairs. Just before his head disappears from view, he stops and glances back at me with a faint smirk.

"By the way, Charles has arranged for you to stay with your Aunt Raven." He's gone by the time I have my mouth open.

_Fuck._

"DAD!"

I sprint full speed down the hall and vault over the rail, dropping down five flights to the first floor. Two new arrivals shriek and fall back as I continue my mad dash to the headmaster's office where I knew my father was. He and Vati were going to pay for this.

I slam open the door and stride in, ignoring the shocked looks of the afternoon class he was teaching.

"I take it your father told you the news."

"Amazing. You have to be some kind of mind reader or something," I reply sarcastically.

Charles raised an eyebrow and smiled as if he knew something I didn't. He did, of course. He _is_ a mind reader.

With a glare from me and a thought from Charles, the assembled students scatter.

"Why does this upset you, son?" Vati appeared from seemingly nowhere as he was prone to do.

"Because she hates me. Has ever since I was born and Charles pretty much became my other father and you took her supposed place in his life and….and…" My voice trailed off as my two fathers shared a look and gestured me towards the big chair both of them managed to fit into. Vati tugged me down onto his lap –which I admit is something that has always comforted me since I could remember.

He looked into my eyes and intoned, "Are you sure this is really the problem?"

My face scrunched in confusion. "Wh-? YES!"

"Oh. Well, you're still going."

My head drops onto his shoulder and I heave a great sigh.

"If she kills me, I blame you both."

I merely get a smile from both of them, a charming twist of the lips from Charles and the shark-like grin I inherited from my Vati.

L E H N S H E R R

We leave half an hour after our little confrontation, giving me just enough time to terrorize all of the newest arrivals –and some of the older ones as well- one last time. That and saying goodbye to the girl I have recently been seeing.

Elise tells me that since I'll be in Maxville for the rest of the school year that it's no use continuing to be in a relationship and to never call her. I smiled with all of my teeth, like my Vati, and informed her that I hadn't planned on it, anyway. We share a bruising kiss and then I walk away.

Vati just rolls his eyes at the display and then pushes me out the door. The safe is on the path leading from the front entrance. I stand next to it and raise an eyebrow when he takes a seat on the edge.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"The punch line to this joke," I mumble.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all."

"That's what I thought."

I stick my tongue out at his back when he turns back around.

"Don't do that unless you want me to cut it out of your mouth."

I jump and hurriedly take a seat. Our backs rest against each other and I release a breath.

The safe trembles for a few seconds then lifts smoothly from the ground. I gulp and press further into my Vati. Heights have always bothered me ever since I was little and…actually, that story can be addressed some other time when I'm not two hundred feet up and still climbing on a metal safe. I scramble back into the middle and hug my knees to my chest. Vati turns his head when he hears my breathing speed up but doesn't say anything as he slides back to sit next to me. He's feeling guilty; it's in the facial features that I was practically duplicated from. Now that I am not looking over the edge, I can think back.

I was young when it happened, as I said. My Vati was still a super villain and he had no one else to watch me so he brought me along. I had always loved seeing what he did for a living –that is, before I knew that what he did was evil- and that day had been no different. I was seated on a roof not far from where Vati was floating on a thick sheet of steel. A lady –I would later learn this was Jetstream- was attempting to hurt him and I was not happy. Suddenly, a pair of hands had appeared to pick me up. It was a man in a ridiculous outfit, though not a ridiculous as Vati's choice in wardrobe (a red helmet and a purple cape, _really?_ Glad I finally managed to articulate my disgust for that after a while). He then shouted something that I didn't understand, what with German being the only language I was aware of at the time, and proceeded to hold me in the air. The big oaf –the Commander- apparently tripped over his own feet and I was tumbling out of his grasp and over the side quickly. Vati had managed to catch me at the last possible second. After that, I've been scared off heights and I never went with him to work again.

"Listen, Vati," I started, watching his face lose some its sadness at the name, "It was a long time ago, and it wasn't even your fault. It was the Commander's, and I don't have a grudge against him, either. Please, let it go." Vati has a tendency to hold on to things and blame himself excessively. I suppose I have no room to talk; I'm just as bad. You should have seen him for months after Charles was shot in the back in what is now referred to as The Incident. I can only imagine how much worse it would have been had Charles actually been paralyzed as the stupid doctors had predicted. I shudder to think.

I get a half shrug from him and we lie back on the safe to observe the sky.

"When will we get there?"

"From the speed I have us travelling, probably only six hours to Maxville."

Now that I noticed, we were moving pretty fast. Hmmm….I bend the metal beneath my head for a comfortable fit as I settle in for a nap.

L E H N S H E R R

It's been five hours of travel and I am utterly bored. I took over control so Vati could take a nap. He's been out about an hour after he gave me detailed instructions on where to go and what to do. I raise my first two fingers and push us up into the clouds where it isn't as hot and I don't have to squint as much. As we continue on, I notice out of the corner of my eye something huge. We go right passed it and I have to turn us around. It's a school. It's Sky High. Not as impressive as I thought it would be. I'm a little disappointed but whatever.

I send us in the direction we're supposed to be going in and lean back on my elbows. Controlling metal for this long is starting to take a toll on me. As much control as I have, I'm still new to this and don't have as much stamina built up as I would like just yet. Now that I'll be six hours away from Vati, I don't know how I'll be trained. He doesn't seem worried but I am. I want to yawn, but that would be admitting weakness and I can't do that. Not yet, anyway. Just a little longer…..

A gruff curse in German rouses me. I only realize that my eyes had slid shut when I open them. I glance around and notice that we are at a significantly lower altitude than I had us.

"What happened?" I inquired.

"You were exhausted from the extensive use of power and fell asleep. We were in a free fall until I woke up." Vati looked over at me.

I open my mouth to apologize but he cuts me off. "Don't. It is both of our faults. You should have woken me up when you realized you were tired and I should have known better than to assume you could make it the last few hours with this much weight."

I look down and bring my legs to my chest. We don't speak for a while then he sighs heavily.

"I did not mean to offend you. I was merely pointing out that you did not have what it takes for that –I mean, you aren't strong enough –no, you can't do it…." He puts his head in his hands and groans. When he speaks next, his voice is muffled German.

[_"I can never say things right. I meant that you did not have the strength and stamina just yet as you are in training."_]

I place my hand on his shoulder and reply in my kind. [_"Don't worry about it. I know you are not the best at articulating what you want to."_]

He lifts his head and chuckles. Then, a nod down to the ground makes me crawl carefully to the edge.

"Her house is right down there. You might want to come back and hold onto me. This will be pretty rough."

My eyes widen and I hurry back to the middle. I grab onto his arm just in time for the safe to plummet rapidly into spacious backyard. Vati's hand is over my mouth and I belatedly realize that I had been screaming, probably very high pitched. He pulls back and suddenly he is laughing loudly, a real laugh. I grin and leap over the edge of the safe onto the ground. My legs wobble and I tip over quickly, causing his sniggers to escalate until he is just shaking with silent laughter from lack of air. I blow a raspberry in his direction and use the safe as a crutch to stand up straight. I manage well until a deafening call of my name is heard from behind me, coming from the house. I turn and there is my Aunt Raven, blue skin and scales and short, blood red hair. She seems genuinely happy to see me and Vati.

Her arms are constricting around my neck in almost no time at all and I hug her back if just to make her loosen her grip sooner. She moves on to Vati, practically screeching, "Erik!" into his ear. He winces and I snort. Azazel, my uncle and the one brave enough to marry my aunt, comes up behind her. He's all bright red skin and black hair and scars and I couldn't be happier to see him. Azazel was the one who eventually 'fixed her' (I'm not allowed to say it that way, but its true) and now, apparently, she is completely over trying to kill me (my fathers may or may not know that she has attempted this). Azazel has always been my favorite –only- uncle. He shakes my hand then pulls me into a hug.

"It's good to see you after so long, Levi," he says and grins. I agree and look over at their house, where I will be living for who knows how long. I raise an eyebrow and contemplate my options. Be a good, completely mischief free kid Charles most likely wants me to be or the absolute hooligan my Vati has passed down through our shared genes. Though the good child side has its appeal, a hooligan is what I was born to be and I can't deny that part of me.

Azazel touches my shoulder and I comprehend that someone had been talking to me while I mused.

"Yes?"

"I was just asking if you are okay. You seemed in deep thought. I did not want you hurting yourself," Vati teases.

I stick my tongue out at him.

"Yes, I am perfectly fine, old man. Let's go inside shall we?" I address the other two with my last sentence as Vati fakes sadness at my comment. Even in his early forties, he could not be mistaken as an old man, more like my older brother. Once, someone asked if we were twins –the most traumatizing event in my short life (just kidding….maybe).

We all traipse inside, the safe floating through the air behind us as if an afterthought. I tune out most of the conversation and all of the tour as I wonder about Sky High. I understand that I will be attending tomorrow and I have absolutely no idea what to expect except for my experience at the mansion. I'm finally shown what is to be my room and the safe deposited in the corner near my closet. It is bare save for the newly made bed, nightstand, desk and freshly painted black walls.

_Am I that depressing of a person that they think I want black walls?_

I shrug and cross the hall to the guest room where my Vati will stay until tomorrow night. He turns when I enter through the open door.

[_"You should be in bed, boychick. Go on."_]

He gives me a kiss on the fore head and pushes me across the hall into my room. I nod and close the door on his retreating back.

Crossing the floor to the safe, I flick my wrist. The doors fly open and everything I had haphazardly shoved into it earlier comes tumbling out. I pick through it until I find a pair of old shorts and a tank top to change into. It's hot here, uncomfortably so, and I will need to adjust quickly. Sliding into bed and clicking the lamp off, I lay there for a few minutes until I start to sweat. Throwing the covers back, I stand and walk over to the rather large window and sit on the comfy window seat. I slouch against the wall and gaze out at the sky. I'm still sweating.

_Fuck._

I undo the latch and push open the window wide. As I do, I am squarely facing the house to the right….where a teenage girl is currently sitting on a small tree of some sort. As I watch, the tree begins a rapid period of growth. My eyes grow huge and I take in a quick breath. Apparently I wasn't as quiet as I would have liked because she looks over to me.

She's a redhead and very pretty. Her bright green eyes latch on to my greenish-gray and she seems almost afraid.

"Don't worry about it," I say to her. "I can do something special, too."

This seems to calm her, though she doesn't ask what it is I am capable of. Her tree continues its growth and she disappears onto the roof.

I believe I just met someone who is super powered. Not exactly what I was expecting, but nothing ever is. I return to my slouched position on the window seat and regard the night sky. The stars are visible here, unlike New York, even more so than the seemingly secluded Westchester. My eyes begin to droop but I don't feel like moving.

The last thought before I fall asleep is that I might roll out of the window if I don't close it.

Oh well.

_**You managed to tolerate my writing to make it to the bottom. I appreciate that, I really do. So, you probably realized by now that I made this a sort of cross over with X Men, more specifically First Class, but I may add characters from the other movies if I feel like it. I mentioned my main characters name once. Did you notice it? If not, that's okay, I meant for it to be more difficult to find. I guess I should explain a little bit. Erik Lehnsherr is the father who found Charles a few years after the main character was born and fell in love. He stopped being a villain to settle down –and a few other reasons- and married Charles. Since they are only in their early forties, they did not have the same history. I did mention an Incident that I may or may not explain later. Charles **_**was**_** shot, but he did not become paralyzed. I hope you liked it and, if so, liked it enough to review. I would love it if you did, but hey, I understand if you don't. Until next time.**_

_** Kira**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**What's up? I've had this done for a few days, but every time I sit down to post it, something else needs my urgent attention. Other than that, nothing much over at my end, just a serious sibling rivalry challenge. It wouldn't be that bad if not for the fact that I have seven brothers….I'm winning, though, so it's all good.**_

I wake the next morning with the sun in my eyes and my face pressed into the window sill. My body is scrunched up on the small window seat and my legs are hanging out of the open window. At lease I didn't fall out. My back cracks so many times when I sit up that I'm a little worried. Squinting against the sun, I release the building yawn. What comes out of my mouth is louder than a foghorn, shattering the glass of the still open window and sending me flying back to skid across my bed and flip over onto my front on the floor on the other side. I groan into the hardwood that probably bruised me on the landing and place my hands flat, preparing to lift myself up. I hear multiple pairs of feet pounding up the stairs. The door flies open and hits the wall with enough force to make me wince.

"Levi?" I hear from Vati, Aunt Raven and Uncle Azazel as they enter several seconds after the echo of the door is gone. They sound anxious. They really shouldn't be. All that happened was me yawning, breaking a window and possibly bruising my face.

"I'm right over here," I reply. It hurts a little to stand and I almost go back down when I step on the comforter that came with me on my descent to the ground.

Vati immediately steps into my personal space to check me over. I push him back after he has looked over me three times. As soon as he has stepped back, I am immediately assaulted by Raven and Azazel doing the exact same thing. I hang my head and endure the search of my person.

"What happened?" Vati demands.

I shrug. "I yawned. The glass broke –by the way, Aunt Raven, I'm really sorry about that- and I flew back. End of story."

Azazel waves off the apology as if it's no big deal while Raven and Vati share a look that makes my insides tighten with something like unease, as if they knew why and how this had happened. Azazel and I watched them almost communicate with their eyes for what seemed a long time before he broke the silence.

"Well, it's your first day of Sky High. You should eat something. We made eggs and there's cereal if you would like." His concern deepened his Russian accent and forced me to take my eyes from the still silent pair and place them on his face. He grabbed my arm and walked out of the room with me in tow. The other two didn't follow and that made me somewhat anxious. I knew they were going to talk about something that they didn't want me to hear or else they would have already said it. The fact that this something concerned me and they still kept silent, well…. Let's just say that I wasn't having the best start to my day.

"Sit," Azazel instructed me and pointed to a seat. I didn't sit right away and he shoved me down none too gently and placed a plate in front of me on the breakfast bar. I glared and he returned it. His was far scarier than mine could ever hope to be, so I turned to the eggs and took a bite. They were actually pretty good and I ended up enjoying them immensely. Vati and Raven come down a few minutes later, all smiles. It's vaguely creepy.

"Are you excited?" Aunt Raven asks eagerly.

I shrug. "Sure."

"Your enthusiasm is contagious," Vati responds dryly. "You should be thrilled. You're going to my alma mater. I had a great time and so shall you."

"Yeah, but you also thought smiling around those kids last week was a good idea," I mutter, thinking back on when he scared the hell out of a bunch of children with his shark grin last week.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought."

I finish my eggs and run upstairs to get away from the awkward adults. They obviously have more they need to discuss. I could eavesdrop, but that's a ton of effort I don't feel like extending this early in the morning. You can't blame me, though; it _is_ the first day of school.

The mass of my belongings is still on the floor where it tumbled out yesterday, and will probably stay there for a few days until I feel like cleaning it up and putting it away. I attempt to provide at least a little order, throwing clothes into a pile next to the dresser. I bend down for another handful when it occurs to me that I didn't have a dresser last night or this morning. I stand back up straight and tilt my head while I stare at it. After a minute, I give up on questioning this and go back to sorting between clothing and non-clothing. When I'm finished, I close my eyes and shove my hands in the clothing pile, digging around until finally grabbing whatever my hand comes in contact with. Pulling them out, I open my eyes to see what I would be wearing for the day.

I managed to get my hands on a pair of boxers, boxer briefs, jeans, a black t-shirt that proclaimed _Got Balls?_ and one neon orange sock. An interesting outfit for the first day, but I've blindly picked out worse. Believe me. There are a ton of disadvantages to my particular method of choice. Now that I look at the shirt, I wonder why I own something that asks about balls. But then again, it _is_ probably something I would actually ask someone. I toss down the boxers and bend to snatch up the black sock on the top of the pile.

Off goes the sleep attire and on goes the new outfit as I stare out the broken window and wonder about the girl from last night. How cool would it be to control plant life? Pretty fucking cool, I think.

[_"Move it! Move it! Move it! You don't want to be late!"_]

"That's what you think," I mumble under my breath.

[_"What did you say?"_]

_Holy fuck! How did he hear me?_

"Nothing!"

[_"That's what I thought."_]

I grasp the first pair of shoes I can get my hands on and run down the stairs. Except I'm in socks on a staircase made of hardwood, so I slip on the second to last step and land heavily a few feet from the stairs, completely knocking the breath out of me. Now my front _and_ my back hurt. I'm just that lucky that all three adults are in the living room, in full view of the stairs, as I fall. They burst out laughing, Vati and Aunt Raven leaning and holding each other up on the couch while Uncle Azazel drops from his seat to the floor. I catch my breath enough that I manage to sit up. To avoid further incident, I put my shoes on, black vans, one with a bright blue lace and the other with neon yellow. Do I have anything that matches?

A red hand appears in my line of vision. I take hold of it and pull myself up. Only Raven and Vati are still chuckling and wiping away tears.

"Go on. Laugh. Don't ask if I'm okay or anything. That was two nasty spills today. No damage sustained."

They take one look at me and are gasping with mirth again. Rolling my eyes, I head out of the door, throwing a goodbye to Azazel over my shoulder.

A motorcycle is sitting in the driveway. It looks like any other Harley-Davidson, except for the rocket thrusters on the back. Vati comes out the door and immediately throws a leg over it. He looks to me expectantly.

"Get on."

"Are you telling me I have to ride bitch?"

I receive a headshake and a small smirk at my question as if it amuses him. "Yes. You will be riding bitch."

I growl but give no other response than placing myself behind him on the motorcycle. He grasps the two entirely black helmets I hadn't noticed sitting next to it on the ground and hands me one.

"Now you're worried about safety?" I mutter as I pull it over my head and shut the tinted visor.

"Shut up."

He kick starts the vehicle and it almost instantly begins to rumble violently. I grab hold of the back of my seat. Vati does the same. Before he evens places his hands on the handlebars, the motorcycle shoots forward and to the right. We're down the street in seconds.

"Where did you get this?" I ask through the microphone in my helmet.

His voice comes in through the speakers next to my ears. _"It belongs to Azazel. He has plenty of toys such as this one."_

"Why does he have a motorcycle if he can teleport?"

"_I have no idea."_

We come up to a bridge that, even from this distance, I can see isn't finished. There's a bus already almost to the edge and I panic that it must be some kind of suicide mission of the bus driver's before I see the name Sky High on the side. I relax into the leather seat and watch as we come up to their side. I turn my head to look at the students as they stare back at us. I give a wave until I hear Vati's voice in my ears again.

"_Hold on tight."_

I clutch the seat harder and secure myself using my powers. The bus and the motorcycle tide off the edge of the bridge at the same time and seem to power up their thruster simultaneously as well. The only difference is that we can fly faster, and we do. It doesn't take long for us to overtake the bus and then leave it behind altogether.

In less than five minutes I see the floating school. It looks the same as I last saw it, only there are teenagers milling around now. The motorcycle lowers down until it hits the grass in a smooth landing, parting the sea of kids as it rumbles along until rolls to a stop by the front steps. I step off first and allow Vati to kill the engine. Almost like it was timed, we pull our helmets off together and place them on the seats. He runs his fingers through his hair and sets off up the stairs. I just scrub my hand around in my hair until it isn't flat and saunter after him.

People are openly staring at us as we stride through the halls. The whispers aren't really whispers at all. _Is that Magneto? Who's that beside him? Do you think it's his son? No way, Magneto's been with that Xavier guy for ages now._ I seriously want to roll my eyes right now, but I refrain. Why are people so stupid?

I get the sense that Vati is feeling nostalgic and I appreciate the effort he is giving not to show it. His nostalgic face is weird to look at.

I have no idea where we're going but Vati seems to. I guess too much hasn't changed since he's been here. The bell rings as I look around and I catch a glimpse of a black jacket and red-streaked hair. I perk up immediately.

[_"Vati! Does Warren go here?"_]

[_"Yes, he does. Did I fail to mention that?"_] His smirk tells me that was the plan. I make a mental note to get him back for it. I might even remember it later.

He suddenly veers right and leads me to an open door that is clearly the principal's office. He shuts the door behind me and the woman behind the desk looks up in confusion. She jumps up instantly and makes her way to Vati. They embrace warmly then pull back to share a peck on the lips. My eyes widen when I see this. They turn to me and chuckle.

"This is my good friend, Patricia Powers. We've known each other since freshman year."

I raise an eyebrow. "Do you greet all of your friends that way?" That makes them laugh.

"No, just this one." I just nod along and sit in one of the leather seats in front of the desk. The other two also sit.

"My name is Principal Powers. Welcome to Sky High. While you are entering here as a sophomore, you will need to go through power placement with the new freshmen I welcomed a few minutes ago. The classes you took at your step-father's institution have rolled over and you will be able to continue on as a sophomore with the rest of your class. As soon as you are placed, you will receive a schedule and classes will officially start tomorrow."

I nod, though I'm confused. Power placement? What's that?

"If you'll follow me, I'll give you a tour of the school and explain a few things."

I nod, though I'm not really listening at this point. She leads us all around the school, showing me what no doubt will be important features that I will need to remember but I'm too busy staring off into space. Did other students get tours as well?

"And this is our sacrificial alter. We pay homage to the gods through the killing of a virgin every new moon."

"I'm sorry?" I sound freaked out, even to myself. The adults just laugh.

"I was just making sure you were paying attention. Now, why don't you make your way to the gym and get placed. Your father and I are going to catch up in my office."

"Sure," I reply as I try to remember where the gym was located.

"Down that hallway, make a left, go straight then that left. Go through the double doors," Vati whispers to me as he passes. "I have an idea. Pretend you know nothing but German to annoy old Boomowski." He grins and pats me on the back.

"Have a good day, boychick. I'll see you this afternoon." He walks off after Principal Powers.

I follow his directions correctly and make it to the double doors. MY hand rests on the bar to push it open, but I stop. Should I go in? Or should I skip? Skipping would be fun but then I would get my ass beat by Vati. That's the number one thing I never want to happen. But then again….. No! The last time I got an ass whooping, I couldn't sit for days. Guess I'm going in.

_Fuck._

The door squeaks as I push it open and it only occurs to me _after_ everyone turns to stare at me that I could have prevented that with my powers. Oops.

Choosing to act like I don't notice, I strut confidently in and to the back of the crowd. I hear the name Magneto whispered a few times as I pass and force myself not to laugh. I turn around and lean against the wall as the guy in the tiny shorts on the stage walks to the edge. He lifts up on his toes as if he can't really see me.

"Why are you late?" The voice that comes out of his mouth is loud enough to make me want to cringe and the force ruffles my hair.

I force a look of confusion onto my face and act as if I don't comprehend. [_"Because I didn't want to have to look at some old PE teacher who doesn't know the proper length his shorts need to be."_]

He frowns at me. "What?"

[_"Because I didn't want to have to see how high you can get your socks up your calves."_]

"Can anyone understand him?" Nobody answers. "Does anyone at least know what language that is?" Everyone's faces are blank.

I compose myself before I laugh and look who has to be Boomowski Vati mentioned straight in the eye. After about a minute, he seems to give up and points to a girl dressed in purple and black and shouts at her to come up. She does and I watch as she bends forward and morphs into a guinea pig. _That's fucking cool._ The old guy shouts sidekick and the newly human Goth chick rolls her eyes before walking off.

A red-head in green is yelled at next, and when she is on stage, I realize it's the girl from last night. An interesting development I'd have to say. She spouts something about demanding situations and supporting flawed dichotomies before she gets screeched at. I roll my eyes and watch as a short kid in red, white and blue is gestured to and practically threatened with a simple sentence. He looks scared. How pathetic.

I followed the crowd as they navigated the school to the cafeteria. Most of the other kids were already there it seemed and another flash of a black jacket and red streaks through the mob of people catches my attention. I head straight for it and come up to Warren's back. People are whispering again, but this time I think it might be because of how close I am to what –or who- has become the obvious bad boy. Traveling around the long, empty table, I stop when I am right in front of him and take a seat.

He doesn't look up from the novel he seems really into, instead growls in an attempt to scare me. He must think I'm someone easily intimidated.

"Nobody sits here but me," Warren snarls when I don't move, nose still in his book.

"Now, is that anyway to treat an old friend?"

His head snaps up immediately and his eyes go wide and a smirk finds a place on his lips.

"Levi?"

"The one and only. I was wondering when you would realize it. How's it going?" I make a point to glance along the table, skimming my eyes over the vacant seats. "I see you've made some friends since I last saw you."

The slight smile fades immediately and he slumps his shoulders. "Yeah, I know. When I got here last year, they took one look at me, saw my father and ran away. Solitude has been forced on me, as has the bad boy image. Damn genetics."

"Well, I'm sure the leather jacket, broody countenance and scary growl doesn't scream 'come get to know me'. And hey. I look just like my father, too, and don't forget he was a villain also. People don't jump up and down or wait in lines to have a turn with my amazing conversational skills."

"Yeah, I know. But it gets irritating sometimes when I'm judged for my appearance." Warren shakes his head and rolls his eyes.

"I find it highly amusing. It's their choice if they want to think something stupid. It just goes to show that people are ignorant and only hear, see and think what they want."

"Did you get intelligent since I've last seen you?"

"Nah, that would never happen." We laugh quietly until Warren stops and stares intently at something behind me. I turn and see the kid in red, white and blue from earlier. Looking back at Warren, it doesn't look as if he's blinked yet.

"Are you stalking this guy? 'Cause I don't know how comfortable I would feel aiding you in anythi-"

"No. That's the Stronghold kid." He doesn't have to say anything more. I completely understand. Warren has a huge grudge against the Strongholds.

"Oh. Well, still. I don't think I could assist in-" He cuts me off again.

"Didn't his dad throw you off a roof when you were a little kid?"

"Well, throw is a strong word. It was more like he stumbled and lost his grip."

He stays quiet and continues to bore holes into the guy's head.

"Well, as long as you aren't going to do anything creepy, why don't you stop glaring at him before you suddenly discover the ability to shoot flames from your eyes. I shudder to imagine the clean up the poor janitors would have." I add in a fake shiver for emphasis and only then does he turn his eyes back to me.

"You're a special person."

"That's what they all say."

_**You made it again? I'm so proud of you! I would send you something, except you would probably get creeped out by the fact that I know where you live. I'll save that for a special occasion, then. I don't really have anything to say that would interest you, so I'll end this pointless author's note.**_

_**Kira**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**What's the point of Microsoft if it doesn't catch all of my errors?**_

Warren was quiet after our chat and mostly kept his nose buried in his book –I later found out it was _War and Peace_, I hadn't laughed that hard in a while- or stared creepily at Stronghold over my right shoulder. I didn't say anything else about it, despite how weird I found it. When the bell rang, I stood up and followed the freshmen back to the gym. I doubt Warren noticed that I didn't say goodbye.

I am currently standing in the back, against the wall. Stronghold is up on stage next to Boomowski. Their conversation is less than interesting, so I let my mind drift as I watch. Warren told me that they split everyone up into Hero or Hero Support, and that the two 'classes' only had a form of PE –and the seniors had a combination thingy- together while the rest of the day was separate. I'm sure the segregation _really_ helps the hero/sidekick teams later in life.

My gaze had wandered over to the right as I thought, but a falling shadow in the corner of my eye and an extra humming of my powers had me snapping back to reality. A car, battered and ratty, had landed on the platform where I assume Stronghold had been. Was it a bad thing that I thought it was funny he might have been squished? It probably meant I wouldn't be developing into a complete human being any time soon. The automobile is lifted by a magnet and the kid stands back up. They talk some more and my poor attention span is telling me to look away when Stronghold is sent flying into a concrete pillar by a spring loaded section of stage. That catches my interest and I end up being the only one who laughs. Everyone turns to look at me like I'm crazy and I just shrug.

Stronghold is taken to the nurse. I assume we're done here and push away from the wall only to be sent right back by a gust of air when Boomowski shouts.

"Foreign Exchange! Up on stage! NOW!" He points along with his shouts so I can't pretend as if I don't understand. I stride to the three stairs and bound up quickly. Standing next to him, I realize that I'm quite a bit taller than him at my –probably final- height of six foot four. This means he has to look up at me and his intimidation tactics can't possibly work that way. Suddenly, his features light up with recognition.

"You must be Erik's kid." He sounds completely surprised and doesn't even shout at me. "And I know you can speak English. Don't even try that German crap on me this time."

"Alright, you got me." I hold my hands up in fake surrender. "You know my dad?"

Boomowski gets this oddly confused sentimental look on his face. "Yeah, we used to go to high school together. Didn't your dad tell you about anything?" I shake my head no and he sighs.

This time, when he speaks, his voice is back to screeching decibels. "You probably got your dad's power. CAR!"

I immediately sense when the stationary piece of metal begins to descend. When it gets to about three feet above my head, I hold my hands out to my side and face my palms up. It halts in midair. Thinking quickly on my feet, I bring my hands up above my head in a loud clap, causing the vehicle to crack into pieces. A mere thought from me has the pieces liquefying while it floats and turning into numerous steel roses, entirely lifelike and real looking. I push my palms to the crowd and the flowers glide through the air and towards the girls in the audience. As each girl takes the proffered metal blossoms, Boomowski laughs.

"That's cute, but not exactly hero material. Side-"

Before he can finish his word, the extra flowers melt together and form a sharp, jagged _something_ that soars towards his throat quicker than lightning. I stop it just short of cutting him.

"Don't forget how much of the world is made of metal."

Boomowski gulps loudly and nods, causing chuckles to come from the crowd. I lower the weapon I have created and squeeze my fist to make it crumple into a useless piece of steel, letting it fall to the floor.

"I believe the word you were trying to say before I so rudely cut you off was hero. Am I correct?"

"Yes. HERO!" The sonic boom send me sailing off the platform, landing roughly with my head hitting a concrete pillar then the hardwood floor. I just can't seem to stay on my feet today.

"Was that really necessary?" I groan out, holding my head as a dull pound in my left temple starts up. The metal in the room rattles.

"Hippie! Take Lehnsherr to the nurse! NOW!" Boomowski shouts to the redhead in green. She smiles cheerfully at me but I only manage a wince in return.

She holds out a hand to help me stand up but I seriously doubt she has enough strength to get me to my feet. I give her mine anyway, but pull myself up with the pillar behind me. She places my arm around her neck like that's actually going to help something and starts to walk. I use her for balance as I shuffle awkwardly along –her strides are about a third of mine- and I probably look at least a little special.

Once again, I have no clue where I'm going, so I glance down in preparation to ask her if she does. That big sunny smile is still there. It's beginning to irritate me.

"Look, you gotta get rid of that," I say and make a small spinning motion in the vicinity of my own mouth. She looks confused, so I elaborate while managing not to trip over my own feet.

"The big I'm-super-excited-to-be-here-and-be-super grin. It has to go 'cause it's kind of creeping me out. No one should be that excited in the morning."

"It's almost two in the afternoon."

"Is it?" She nods. "Well, that's beside the point. What's your name, anyway?"

"Layla Williams." She seems to be waiting for me to reciprocate, but my vision is starting to blur so I don't say anything and hope it goes away.

Layla seems to give up on my answer. "You're the guy from last night, aren't you? You saw me on the tree?"

"Sure did. Thought it was cool." My head _hurts_. "You know how many times I've hit my head today?"

"No. How many?"

"Three times. That's how many you's I see, too." I'm not lying. She seems to have multiplied in the amount of time since I looked at her last.

"Then it's a good thing we're at the nurse's office, isn't it?"

Sure enough, the door opens and out walks Stronghold and an older woman in a lab coat and glasses. The lady sees me and shakes her head. "Boomer just can't resist. Come on in."

"Thanks for the flower!"

**L E H N S H E R R**

"Follow my finger," Nurse Spex tells me as she waves one before my eyes. I do and she steps back with a smile. "You don't have a concussion, but I would suggest that you avoid hitting your head again because one is right around the corner."

I laugh out of awkwardness and _not_ because she freaked me out with her earlier display of x-ray vision. Okay, it might have been a little bit about that. Just a little.

"Y'know, I can remember treating your father with similar injuries. He and Boomer liked to butt heads." She sighs with something like reminiscence. "He also ended up with a lot of burns. Erik and Barron Battle were in a huge fight that nearly leveled the whole school the third day after your father transferred from Germany. After that, they were thick as thieves. Well, I mean…"

I wave a hand. "Don't worry about it. It isn't the worst thing he's been called. Tell me more."

She smiles wistfully. "Barron and Erik were viewed as the bad boys of the school. They had been voted the two most likely to becomes super villains the three years they were here together and even best villain duo the last two. Almost as soon as he got here, Steven Stronghold seemed to hate him, even went as far as to pick their first fight. I don't think Erik ever did anything to him before that, although he did date Josie for a while."

I cut her off quick. "Who's Josie?" Could this woman be my mother?

"Oh, Steve's wife. He didn't enjoy the fact that Josie really liked Erik and went out with him for several months."

So, not my mom.

"Anything else? Any women that may have made it out of here with him? Someone who, oh, I don't know, gave birth to me?"

"You don't know?"

"No, I don't. I would love to, though, so if you could just maybe-"

Her headshake is vigorous and leaves me a little dizzy. "I'm sorry; I can't divulge that if your father hasn't told you. That's his business."

I lean my chin in my hand and sigh dejectedly. I let the sound sink in for a few seconds and peek up to see if it has an effect on her. It doesn't. Damn her experience with much better pouters. Although, I wasn't pouting, in any way. Whatever.

"Why don't I let you go home early? The day is up in-" A bell rings, cutting her off. "Never mind. Have a good day. And talk to your father."

I smile but don't actually feel it. I manage to walk normally, even though I still feel lightheaded, and make it outside. Before I even have time to contemplate what I'm going to do to get to Aunt Raven's –err, home- I am accosted by a hand on my shoulder that effectively stops me in my tracks. Just as I'm about to grab –and possibly break- the hand, it ends up being attached to Warren.

"Tell me it isn't."

"It isn't?" I'm confused.

"It is, isn't it?"

"I'm confused."

"The bike. Is it yours or not?"

The bike? It's still here? "Well, not technically mine. It's my uncle's." The crowd to my left parts just enough for me to catch a glimpse of glossy black Harley. Warren and I walk over to it, successfully scattering the throng of people.

The bike hums against my senses as Warren runs an appreciate eye over it. Abruptly, I hear and feel a vibration and Vati's voice say, "Answer your damn phone." I look around but don't see him.

"Uh, Levi. I think it's the helmet." I raise an eyebrow but shove my hand into the helmet hanging from the right handlebar. His voice is heard again as my hand comes in contact with a phone. Shaking my head, I answer.

"Unusual ringtone," I greet.

"Just wanted to tell you I left the motorcycle for you to ride home. Bike or bus from now on to school. Oh, and I got you a phone. One of the new touch blah, blah, numbers programmed in, blah. Don't crash. See ya when you get home." Vati hangs up on me. His response is so quick I almost think he has something else to do.

"I'm riding the bike home, he got me" –I hold the phone up to examine it- "an iPhone and I'm starting to get a headache. You want a ride home?" I shove the phone into my back pocket.

"Yeah, sure." I offer him the helmet but he shakes his head. I shrug and throw it over to the right where it floats by my shoulder. I flick my left hand, motioning towards the back of the bike and it glides there and hovers.

"You still live in the same apartment with your mom?" I ask as I throw a leg over the motorcycle and Warren follows suit. I kick start it easily.

"Nah, she got a job at the hospital. We have a better place now. I'll show you where it is," he says just loud enough over the roar of the bike for me to hear.

"Cool. Hold on!" I rev it and then we shoot forward so fast that I almost run someone over. He stretches out of the way and shouts an obscenity. I just smirk as we jet over the side. I wait an extra couple of seconds before powering up the thrusters just to hear Warren make a strangled cry and squirm.

"You're an asshole!" I don't bother to reply.

**L E H N S H E R R**

I land us in an alley to further avoid the eyes of normal people, as my father once instructed. It was a smooth touch down and I immediately pull us out and onto a street. A few blocks over, Warren points to a large, clean looking building and says it's his. I pull up into a space between two cars lining the curb and wait until Warren dismounts before tapping my finger on the empty ignition to turn it off (Vati apparently either never had the keys or forgot to leave them; he likes to kick start bikes and vehicles with his powers just as much as I do). The helmet hangs itself on the handlebar by its strap and I release it from my control.

We ride up seven floors and walk past twelve doors before we arrive at 713. The inside is modest but obviously lived in. It looks like their old apartment, though more spacious and in a more sanitary apartment complex. I feel completely at ease here. Barron, Sharon and Warren were my second family when all I knew was Vati, which means their home was my second one. Barron and Sharon are my godparents while Vati is Warren's godfather. That's almost had to come into play many times before Vati retired and Barron was incarcerated for the final time.

Sharon breezes into the living room as my thoughts land on her. I grin widely and watch as she stops abruptly and stares at my.

"I would almost think you were Erik if not for the fact that you have the ability to smile without looking like a shark. Though, I suppose you do that, too."

She embraces me in a strong hug, squeezing until I wheeze out a laugh. There are a few tears in her eyes when she pulls away and I pretend as if I don't notice them.

"How are you? How are you here? Did you and Erik move out here? Are you going to Sky High now?"

"I'm good. I drove here with Warren. We did not move out here and…" I say as I try to answer each question, "yes, I am."

"Well, I expect you to be coming over much more often now. Don't think you can escape this family a second time."

"I hadn't anticipated anything else."

I sent a quick text to Vati telling him where I was, not supposing that I would get one back in a short amount of time. Who could have guessed he knew how to text.

I spend about an hour at Warren's just hanging out then leave with a demanded promise to return soon. When I get back on the bike, I put the helmet on. I find out that Warren and I now live a lot closer together than I had originally thought.

Vati opens the door when I park the motorcycle in the driveway by Aunt Raven's car–Azazel works as a swords master to teach others and a Russian teacher on occasion while Raven does whatever job is presented to her by her boss that day (whether it be modeling, stunts, helping someone train, etc.) so apparently they have a ton of cool toys I have yet to see. She has some kind of shiny, orange muscle car with an engine protruding out of the hood. I know it's a Pontiac GTO but that's about it. I admit, though I like cars and I like driving them, the only reason I am able to work with them is because of my powers and the ability to sense how the pieces fit together to make a whole.

"How are Warren and Sharon?" Vati questions as soon as I put the kickstand down.

"They're good. I suggest you go see them sometime today before you leave. Sharon definitely misses you." We walk into the house in silence.

"Vati?"

"Yes, boychick?" Raven walks in, holding a bowl of salad.

"Dinner's ready," she announces.

"Who's my mother?"

The bowl shatters on the floor from Raven's surprise.

_**I shall not apologize for not posting for I have no need to justify why I have not done so other than to tell you that I was unable to until now.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Look who suddenly had a life and completely ignored this story. My bad.**_

Vati's lips thin for just a moment before he pulls his phone out of his pocket, holds it to his ear and starts speaking French. [_"Yes. Of course, yes. I will be right there."_]

I shake my head. [_"I have no words for how bad that subject change is. I believe you also forgot that you taught me French."_]

He ignores me. "I am going to visit with Sharon. I will be back soon."

I'm getting livid. "Well, then you might want to know that they moved to that new apartment building three blocks over. It's really nice," I say with as much anger in my voice as I can manage.

"Thank you." I follow him to the door where he gives me a kiss on the forehead, despite my best efforts to avoid it. "I will see you in a bit, boychick."

The Yiddish word for son makes me take a deep breath and step back with a small, forced smile. And he leaves. For who knows how long.

Raven comes up beside me. "You made me drop the bowl. You clean up the damn mess." She walks away and Azazel pops in, right over the broken glass.

"Oh, c'mon! You did that on purpose!"

He shifts his weight a few times, breaking the pieces into smaller ones. "I would never do such a thing." He walks off, entering the kitchen to kiss Raven on the cheek. I'm left to grab the broom from the corner and sweep up porcelain –or whatever the stupid bowl was made out of- and leafy greens of various shades.

I'm not all that hungry so I climb the stairs and head to my room. Still a mess but no broken window anymore. That was a quick fix. I am impressed. I'm just about to fall onto my very muddled bed when I notice movement through the glass. Layla is growing the tree again. It stops when she reaches my level and smiles at me.

I open the window all the way and stick my head out.

"How's the head?"

"Not too bad, anymore. Thanks for your help, by the way. I never would have made it." It's mostly the truth. She _did_ help me find the nurse's office. "Whose house is that?"

"Oh, it's Will's." I now live next to Stronghold? Warren's going to have a field day when he hears this.

"You make it a point to sneak onto his roof every night?"

Layla immediately blushes. I whistle. "You do? Scandalous."

"It's not like that, really."

I raise an eyebrow. "But I get the feeling that you wish it was. But whatever. It's not my business. I'll see you tomorrow." Wait, she's a sidekick. I'm a hero. "Or not."

I close the window before she can say anything else. Layla disappears with the tree. Walking backwards until the backs of my knees hit my bed, I fall back and fold my arms behind my head. I toe off my shoes and slide back until my comforter is bunched under me and I'm horizontal on the bed.

_What should I do with my black walls?_ I stare hard, hoping something will come to me, until swirling pictures begin to form from the spots in front of my eyes.

** R**

"Boychick." The voice seems to waver, in one ear and out the other. My head turns, trying unsuccessfully for unconsciousness again.

"Boychick." It's more commanding this time, full of _get the fuck up now_.

"Hmmm?" More of a groan than a question but it works.

"I'm leaving now. I thought you might want to see me off." It takes a few seconds before I fully understand what's being said to me. I sit up so suddenly that my forehead collides with a resounding _smack_ into Vati's. Twin grunts of pain are uttered before he steps back enough that I can get out of bed.

"What time is it?" I ask as we descend the stairs as quietly as possible in the darkness.

"About eleven thirty."

"Oh. You really think it's a good idea to go this late?" We walk out of the door and to the driveway.

"I would have left sooner but I was loath to wake you."

"Sorry. I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. I was going to wait for you to get back so that I could talk to you about –about Mama."

Vati puts his arm around my shoulders. "You're not ready to know. When you are, I _will_ tell you."

"That doesn't even make any sense. Why would you hide it?"

"You'll be ready soon. I promise you that." Is he incapable of giving a straight answer?

"How am I going to train? You don't seem worried, but I most definitely am."

"There is this great technology now; I believe they call them cellular devices. You received one from me just today, in fact."

"Hardy har har. You are sooooo funny. But seriously. The whole platform the school floats on is metal. What if I get really mad? Do you remember the last time that happened?"

Vati shivers from the memory. "I assure you, I've done worse. While you are here, I will coach you over the phone. You will be able to do things with your mutation –super power, they call it- that you never would have thought possible."

"Like what?"

His eyes search mine for a moment before he speaks. "You know how, when you walk into the room, you have to focus to feel the metal around you. And how only big pieces of metal call to you in their movement?" I nod, transfixed as always when he talks in a soothing cadence. "Well, soon, and with training, wherever you are in the world, metal will sing to you in your veins as it does mine. It will share its language with you and you will understand perfectly."

"So you're saying that metal will speak to me and sing and I'll understand? It sounds like I'll be going crazy soon."

"Say what you want, but it is an exhilarating experience. I must be off." With that, he holds his hands out to the side, palms facing down. And begins to float off the ground.

"How the hell do you do that?" I shout up to him.

"I can bend the magnetic fields to support you. Soon you will be able to do this, too. [_I love you, son"._]

[_"I love you, too, dad."_]

I sit down on the driveway, watching him until he disappears.

"Amazing, isn't it?" I jump as a voice comes from behind me. It's Raven, smiling as if she knew why I was out here to begin with.

"What do you mean?"

"Erik. His power. You know, he came to me a couple of years after he and Charles got together. After I went crazy. After I tried to kill you. I don't quite remember what he said. I just know that he assured me that he wasn't my replacement and neither were you. He introduced me to Az. I don't know if you knew that or not. He made me better, you could say. I'm not crazy anymore. At least, not as much."

I stared across the street as she talked, more like babbled, with my arms hugging my knees. I didn't really want to hear this right now. My dad just left me here and my aunt wanted to visit wacky memory lane at midnight. Why did I suddenly feel bone tired?

"Y'know what? I'm gonna go to bed." I stand up swiftly and try to ignore the disappointed face Raven is sporting. But it's hard. And I feel guilty.

"Oh. Of course. It's getting late. You must be tired."

"Yeah. I'll, uh…..I'll see you in the morning." As embarrassing as it is, I nearly sprint to the door, up the steps and to my room. As exhausted as I suddenly feel, it takes me nearly an hour to fall back to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The last chapter was pretty short, and I am sorry about that.**_

You'd be surprised the amount of force a Russian teleporter can exert to slam a door against a wall just to wake you up. It's a lot, if you were wondering. And said teleporter shouting Russian in your ear, that helps, too.

[_"Get up. It is time to get up. _Before_ I spear you with my swords."_] Not how I want to start my morning, so I bolt upright and stagger to my feet in seconds.

[_"I see someone has retained their Russian."_]

"Vati passed on his way with languages to me. I pick 'em up and hold to 'em. Now, if you don't mind, I need to shower and get dressed."

It's amazing what you can do without realizing it when you've only gotten about four hours of sleep. A slap to the back of my head brings me back to myself. I'm sitting at the breakfast bar, a plate of waffles in front of me. My hair is damp and I'm in jeans and a polo tee.

"That's weird," I murmur. "I didn't even know I owned a polo."

"Eat up. Big day today," Azazel mentions.

"Not really," I reply as I pick up a fork. "Yesterday was, apparently. Today is supposed to be a normal school day."

"Not according to this schedule that arrived in the mail." A sheet of paper is tossed my way and I barely catch it before it lands in syrup. Looking it over, I stab a piece of waffle and shove it into my mouth.

"Hmmmm. Let's see," I begin around my mouthful of food. "We have training, Situational Analysis, Public Speaking, Super Hero and Super Villain Theory, Supers History and…..ooooooh, what do we have here? A little Mad Science II? Skip right to the good stuff, I guess."

We sat in silence for a minute before Az clears his throat. "I may have accidently used your shoes for sword practice." He points neat the door where my black Vans sit. Shredded beyond belief.

"Accidently used for sword practice? How?"

He opens his mouth but I hold my hand up. "Actually, I'm pretty sure I don't want to know."

"I have a pair of shoes I would be willing to loan-"

"Willing? You shred my shoes and you would be _willing_ to lend me a pair?"

"That is what I said, was it not?"

"Yeah, but- You know what, no. I'm not going to explain it to you. You should just get it. Besides, you wear old man shoes."

"Old man shoes? This insults me."

"Tell that to my shoes," I mumble and harshly stick the last few bites of waffles into my mouth. "I have another pair, so you don't have to offer up anything."

"Then we are good." Azazel claps his hands, completely ignoring my 'are you kidding me?' expression. "Will you be taking the bus or the bike today?"

"Heights aren't really my thing. I'm gonna see how the bus goes today and make a decision. If I can spend less time perched precariously in midair, I would feel better."

"Fair enough. You should hurry. The bus arrives in six minutes."

"_Now_ you tell me," I shout and charge up the steps. Managing to brush my teeth, pull on a pair of socks and my old, beat up plaid chucks in only four minutes, I have just enough time for Raven to kiss my check and Azazel to point down the street for the stop. The jog to the bus stop is quick and I slow to a stop next to Layla and Will Stronghold.

"What's up, Layla?"

"Well, I still don't know your name," she replies with a sunny smile that I can't help but find annoying. Cheerful people are usually the bane of my existence.

"Oh, really?" Stepping closer, I offer her my hand, which she immediately takes. "My name is Levi Lehnsherr. Erfreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen."

"Excuse me?" Her confused face is almost cute.

"I said, pleased to make your acquaintance." I let go of her hand, glancing over at Will. He seems peeved but clearly confused as to about why. _What an idiot_.

An itch develops behind my right ear as the faint roar of an engine –unmistakably a bus- makes me shiver. The big hunk of junk is just rounding the far corner of the neighborhood, way too distant for me to be able to sense. As to how I can is a mystery unless I have been progressing more. The stupid piece of junk screeches to a halt in front of us and I have to put a steadying hand on a nearby tree while I try not to gag. Who knew a bus could make me feel this sick?

Will and Layla have already boarded by the time I have composed myself and turn around. Ready to get this (probably) vomit inducing ride over with, I hop up the steps. I don't even make it passed the third one before the bus driver has his arm out to stop me.

"What's your name?"

"It's none of your business." I move to keep going but he stops me again.

"You wouldn't happen to be Magneto's kid, would you?" He doesn't give me a chance to reply. "You're at the same bus stop as the great Will Stronghold and that worries me. Grudges can be passed down through generations –namely the one your dad has at Will's dad. We don't want something to happen to Will because you can't control your anger."

This fucker has got to be the creepiest bus driver ever.

"Look," I start, my voice deadly quiet, "I know you must feel a little pathetic, seeing as you're a _bus driver_ and all, but that doesn't give you the right to judge me and decide what I might do because of what my father has done or what could happen between Stronghold and I based on what our parents have done to each other. I haven't even met the guy, and I honestly don't feel inclined to. Us sharing a bus stop has nothing to do with anything, least of all you. So, before you pass judgment on me, do a little self-evaluation, and then get out of my face. Excuse me." I shove passed him and make my way to the back of the bus where I can see a familiar dark head of hair.

Who does he think he is, with his annoying southern accent and neon orange hat, to say shit like that without even knowing me? _This_ is why I hate people!

Warren is slouching down and ducking his head to avoid others seeing the wide smile on his face. The bus groans, chugging forward before I even make it to my seat.

_Oh, so that's how it's going to be?_

"That was good, man. I've hated that guy since last year. Such a dick," Warren laughs out. "My day has been made."

I shake my head at his enthusiasm for me snapping at some shlub. I'm not sure I really want to ride this bus anymore.

"I just lost my temper for a second. I might have been a little harsher than necessary but he insulted my _father_. That shit doesn't fly with me."

"Like I said, he's a dick. Anyway, let me see your schedule." He holds out a hand.

"Sure, just let me…." I trail off. Did I remember to grab it? Slapping my pockets, hoping for the feel of paper inside denim, I come up with nothing. Digging into them doesn't change the fact, despite my hopes. All I have with me is my stupid new phone. Fat lot of good that does for me. It begins to shout Russian curse words, so I pull it out.

_How the hell is everybody getting my phone and programming shit?_

"Hello?" I answer.

"I believe this schedule is important, but obviously you think otherwise, is that correct? That is the only reason I could come up with as to why you didn't take it with you, stupid boy!"

"I am very sorry. Do you think you could bring it to me?"

A heavy sigh, as if he is making a great sacrifice, is heard. "Of course, my dear nephew. You are lucky I cherish you." Because that isn't an odd thing to say to someone. "I will be there within a few seconds."

"Wait! You don't even know where we are," I say into the phone, but he has already hung up.

Abruptly, a cloud a reddish smoke spears in the aisle, amid screams of terror. A hand, a slightly darker red than the puff signaling his appearance, emerges from the already dissipating haze, holding my schedule. Looking up at Azazel, I grab the sheet and grin as he takes a seat across from us, ignoring the students cowering in fear.

"Thanks, Az. I really appreciate this," I say as I attempt to overlook the others freaking out and the bus pulling over. "How did you do that, by the way? I didn't tell you where we were?"

"I shall never reveal the secret," he replies, flicking his tail and nearly embedding it in the seat he sits on.

"Watch the tail. We don't want to mortally wound someone with that thing. You've traumatized these kids enough. "

[_"Watch who you're telling what to do. Be good. Don't make too much trouble. I will see you later for dinner."_] He nods to Warren in acknowledgement and poofs out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I murmur even though he can't hear me. I notice the bus is idling by the side of the road and everyone but Warren is staring at me. The bus driver stands and turns towards the back instead of looking into his mirror.

"Who was that?" he shouts, sounding slightly hysterical.

"My uncle," I respond evenly.

"More like the devil!"

"Hey, shut the hell up. He has no more control over his appearance than you do. Not all mutations –super powers- are invisible. Some have physical manifestations. So get this damn show on the road so I don't have to keep looking at you. Geez."

Bus Driver makes a face but sits back down and has us on our way.

"It never occurred to me that Azazel can freak people out when they first see him," Warren comments as he leans back into the seat.

"So he has red skin. And a prominent scar on his face. And a super sharp, pointy tail. And speaks Russian in a very intimidating, deep voice. He's still a person and he is judged way too often by others who can't see past the physical. Especially by the religious."

"I agree. But instead of dwelling on peoples' simple-mindedness, let me see your schedule." He snatches it away before I can even process the demand.

"Could you explain it to me? I don't think I quite understand."

"Well, Super's History is easy enough. Mad Science and training is, too. Theory is basically looking into different super heroes and villains and analyzing motives, who they worked with, why they worked with them , did they achieve their goals, why save or destroy, etcetera, etcetera."

"Wait, I thought Super Hero and Super Villain Theory were two different classes?"

"Nah." He turns the sheet over and examines the actual time schedule printed on the back.

"I didn't know there was a back."

"Yep. Anyway, Public Speaking is self-explanatory. Analysis is the class where they give you a shit load of situations that you could find yourself in when you're a hero and they want you to think about what you are going to do and how you're going to do it. There's really nothing to it, or so I've heard from my mom."

"Sounds significantly more boring now that I know what it is."

"My thought exactly."

We settle into a comfortable silence as the bus creaks along. I realize that I didn't feel nauseous anymore. Was it because I got my mind off of it or I learned to tolerate it? Now that I was thinking of it again, the itch comes back and a slightly sick-to-my-stomach feeling rears its ugly head. Tolerance is obviously learned the hard way.

Glancing passed Warren's head to the window to the left, I notice that we are almost to the bridge thing that we flew off yesterday. Now that I think about it, being near the bus yesterday –or even the motorcycle- didn't give me any reaction at all. What the hell?

Before I know it, we've flown straight off of the edge and the thrusters power up. This time, I really do throw up, but I manage to shove past Warren and push my head out of the already down window before heaving my guts out into the air. Will that land on someone? That would be gross.

When I'm done and seated, Warren leans over and whispers, "You're lucky the freshmen were too busy screaming their damn heads off or someone might have noticed you hurling out the window."

"Actually, I noticed," came a feminine voice from the seat in front of us. A white blonde head of hair appeared above the seat before the girl turned around and offered me a stick of gum that I quickly took and hastily shoved in my mouth. The mint combined with the taste of vomit, making me cringe until the flavor overpowered and I felt a little better.

She went on, "You don't look very good. In fact, you look as if you are about to pass out."

"I don't know why. Nothing metal has ever caused a negative reaction in me before. Usually it is a comfort."

She nods as if in sympathy but her face doesn't show any change in expression. She continues to stare at me even though our conversation is clearly over. Her blue eyes are really bright and kind of mesmerizing. The impulse to lean to the left, into Warren, is strong. Turning my head, I attempt to place my lips against Warren's but he pushes me away roughly, which jars me out of my unnoticed stupor. The blond is laughing quietly and I realize what happened.

"Hey! That's not cool!"

"Sorry, Sugar," she declares softly, but she doesn't look sorry at all. "My name is Emma Frost. We are going to be great friends, Levi. Aren't we?" The look in her eyes has my mind going pleasantly foggy. I tilt my body back over to Warren's again and he shoves me, clearing my mind.

"Stop it! Why do you keep doing that?" I demand. She smiles, a sugary sweet twitch of her lips, before replying.

"What girl doesn't love a little guy on guy action?"

Warren and I glance at each other in confusion as she turns back to face forward.

"What was she doing to you?"

"That, my dear Peace, was a telepath. Never trust anything unusual when she is around."

That is very rude. You should apologize.

"I'm sorry, my White Queen," I blurt out, then mutter, "Sonovabitch!"

Warren just laughs. The traitor.

Mad Science turns out to be my first class, alongside Warren and my new friend, Emma –apparently she was serious when she said we would be great friends. The three of us take up the middle table in the very back. I'm actively tuning out the teacher as Emma and I converse telepathically about Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She sounds interested enough to think about going, especially when I casually mention that my step father is also a telepath.

We are rudely interrupted when Tumorhead (as I've dubbed him) slaps his hand down on the desk in front of me.

"You must be Mister Lehnsherr, our new resident metalkinetic." His voice is high and vaguely annoying. It has become difficult to look at him fully now that Emma has put images of someone poking his giant head with a sharp needle and it popping into my head. I attempt to stifle a chuckle.

_I shall call him Tumorhead and shall be mine. And he shall be my Tumorhead_, I send back and am please when she giggles quietly behind her hand.

Turning fully to the teacher but looking slightly to the left of him as to avoid a fit of laughter, I say, "Why does everybody seem to know who I am? Is there a sign on my back saying 'Magneto's kid' or something?"

Tumorhead makes a humming sound before responding. "I remember you father very well. You look just as he did when he attended Sky High. I pray you do not act as he did."

"So, you heard about what happened in power placement yesterday?"

"Quite. Now pay attention." I wave my hand for him to continue in his speech to the class and he walks back to the front of the room to carry on in his attempt to bore the class. I daresay he is succeeding.

"As I was saying, we shall be starting with something simple, something that you learned last year in Mad Science I. you will be building rays. _Not_ lasers. I will allow you to pick the type you want to construct as long as you are your partners share the work. I am talking to you Mister Lehnsherr."

"I haven't even done anything yet!" I cry indignantly.

"Yes, but your powers give you a clear advantage over others."

Turning to my partners, I whisper, "I have an idea. We should totally build a ray of destruction. The science teacher at the mansion never let me."

"And there's probably a good reason for that," Warren states at the same time Emma says. "We are not doing that, you idiot. We're going to make a plasma ray. It's easy and we are bound to get an easy A, what with Levi being the techno wizard that he is."

"I don't know about techno wizard, but I _can_ make this easier on us. There's nothing to a plasma ray. I could build it in my sleep. As a matter of fact, I believe I did when I was younger." I was pretty much babbling away at this point, too focused on examining the pieces in the box on our lab table to pay much attention to what words were coming out of my mouth. My brows furrow and my lips twist in concentration. I pull out the necessary parts required for a plasma ray and set them on the table in accordance to how they should go together. Waving my hand over them, the pieces shiver violently before shooting together with a few dozen soft clicks. Two bits stay on the table during the whole process. When everything else has finished assembling in midair, the last parts jump from the lab table and separate, one to each of my partners. They nudge theirs hands until they take them, and I offer each the ray so that they can attach them and 'contribute' to the project.

Once finished, Emma holds up the way and examines it closely, no doubt looking for flaws in my workmanship. "Not bad, Levi. Grudging respect." She hands it over to Warren, who weighs it in his hands before placing it in mine. Turning to the back wall, I level the ray and pretend to shoot it then blow smoke from the tip.

"What do we have here?" Tumorhead's voice startles me and my finger slides onto the trigger. The beam hits the ceiling, causing the walls and ceiling surrounding us to tremble and the lights to go out.

"Oh, shit," I mumble into the dark.

"Well put, Levi," Emma says.

"Stay calm, everyone. Nothing to worry about, unless you are a single celled organism." Tumorhead grabs a flashlight and leaves the room, I assume to check on the classroom behind us.

I place the ray on the table. "Well that was lame," I sigh. Everybody laughs as the lights flicker back to life and Tumorhead walks through the door.

"Will I get in trouble for that?"

_**I hate to leave it here but it has taken me longer than I would have liked to update. It got to the point where I was only getting a few minutes on the computer a day and that is no way productive in writing. So, I cut it off here.**_


End file.
